The SECOND WORLD CONFERENCE ON DIABETES RESEARCH will be held in the Loew's Monte Carlo Hotel, principality of Monaco, March 6-9, 1988. It's objective is to promote diabetes research worldwide by providing a unique forum for the exchange of scientific ideas among scientists established in the field of diabetes and scientists, expert in their own field, but not generally recognized as working in the area of diabetes. The participants were selected by the Scientific Chairpersons, in consultation with the Section Chairpersons, Work Group Chairpersons, and representatives from the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation International. Conference expenses, publication costs, economy travel and per diem expenses for the participants (no honoraria) will be paid by the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation International from funds derived from this grant and from a multitude of non-Federal sources. Summaries of the deliberations of the Work Group together with specific recommendations will be prepared by the participants before the conclusion of the conference and will be published and disseminated soon thereafter. The Conference will consist of plenary lectures, Work Group independent-sessions, Work Group cross-sessions, and plenary wrap-up sessions from each of the Sections. Considerable planning has gone into structuring the conference to achieve maximum interaction between scientist from different disciplines and into the selection of the participants. The FIRST WORLD CONFERENCE OF DIABETES RESEARCH was held in Monaco in 1985. The proceedings were published and many of the recommendations have been or are now being implemented. The planning of this second conference has included a thorough critique of the strengths and shortcomings of the first, with adjustments made to ensure that the SECOND WORLD CONFERENCE ON DIABETES will be even more successful.